Sparkling Proposal
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: "Cagalli, I really love you. For the years of us together, my feeling for you never changes. I want us to be together for forever. Please, marry me."/ RnR, CnC! Don't like don't read!/ AsuCaga FTW!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Fukuda.

Standard warning for rated-T fics is applied.

Enjoy the story to the fullest!

Un-beta-ed (except for the first part), might be OOC, typos, bad grammar.

If anyone wants to point out the mistakes, I will correct them. If anyone wants to beta-read, I'll gladly accept.

000

**Sparkling Proposal**

By : Naw d Blume

000

It was a clear sky where you could see various twinkling stars above. There was no cloud in sight, to think that the night was one of the nights of rainy seasons [1]. The moon shone beautifully surrounded by the tiny stars.

The date was December 31, 2012. Yeah, the year of 2012 would end in some hours; replaced by the new year of 2013, the January 1, 2013.

Orb High held a countdown celebration on its yard. Many people came there to celebrate the day together; not only the students and the teachers, but also the residents on the neighboring area. A stage was set-up for various entertainments. Everyone was allowed to participate in the events after they registered their names to the Orb High Hosting Committee.

There were bands.

There were plays.

There were singers.

To put it simple, Orb High wanted to celebrate the day in glamorous way, since it's the change of 2012 to 2013 that we were talking about. The 'doomsday' had been already passed safely [2]. People could show '2012' to their children and said 'I passed that, kiddos' [3].

000

Athrun stared at his own reflection on the mirror. A pair of emerald eyes stared back at him. His hairs were messy; although they seemed neater than usual. They were kept with some gel.

He chose casual attire; consisted of a green turtleneck, a jacket, jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

Over all, he looked handsome.

Smiling, he took his belongings that consisted of a phone, a wallet, and a red box. He took his phone and put it in his jacket's front pocket. Then, for his wallet, he put it in the jeans pocket. As for the box, he kept it in the pocket inside the jacket. Taking one last glance of his reflection, he dashed out of the room; passing his parents who smiled warmly at him and wished him good luck.

He walked light stepped on the road, his destination was Orb High; his senior high school.

000

Athrun stood near the gate and waited for his companions, since he was apparently the first one to arrive there. The companions he waited for were Kira, and … Cagalli. His heart beat faster and harder when he thought of Cagalli; his girlfriend for five conservative years, since his first year in senior high.

All of them were the alumnus of Orb High. It was cool years back then, when they were still in one building and went everywhere together. Who hadn't known about them? They were legends who brought the prosperity of the senior high school by winning various championships; changed the school from third-rated school to first-rated school. They made the school famous!

The last time he stepped on to the ground of Orb High was two years ago, when there was a small celebration of the school's 100th birthday. He went there together with Cagalli. And today, he asked the other two to come together with them.

Athrun looked at his watch. A red glow forming 09.17 pm was shown at the screen of the digital watch. It was not strange that he was the first one to reach the gate since they promised to meet at 09.30. He leaned on the gate coolly; ignoring the stares and whispers of the people who walked passed him.

000

"Whoa, it's crowded! Hi, Athrun!" Cagalli called to her boyfriend, "did you wait long?"

Athrun blushed at Cagalli. She wore a simple green _yukata_. A small bag on her right hand, while her hair was made in a simple flowered bun. "N-no. I've just arrived."

Lacus and Kira walked behind Cagalli. Kira, just liked Athrun, wore casual clothing. As for Lacus, the pink girl wore similar _yukata_ as Cagalli wore, except that the color was red and more girly with printed flowers on it.

"Don't be surprised to see Cagalli. She finally wanted to wear the _yukata _without much force," Kira chuckled when he saw his friend's flustered face.

"I'm not. Mother forced me! You know me, Athrun. I just don't have the heart to say 'no' to her!" Cagalli insisted, although her face was red.

Athrun nodded without saying anything. While Kira … he nodded half-heartedly, "yeah. If you say so."

"Why you…," Cagalli was going to hunch on him when Lacus laughed lightly.

"Come on, it's so crowded over there. If we still want to eat something, we should go inside."

After that, the four of them walked inside the ground of Orb High. Cagalli was hand in hand with Athrun, while Lacus was hand in hand with Kira. There were many people glanced at them when they passed the crowded. Some people even without much shame took a picture or two of them. Was it rare to see such beauties on the ground of Orb?

000

The four of them stopped by various stands to buy light foods and various new-year-ish things. Once in a while, they stopped to play arcades. Surely, they were having fun. They laughed together. When they laughed, the sounds of their laughter were like chimes; felt so right for the ears of the people who heard them.

By the time around midnight, the yard of Orb High had already crowded with people. People with casual clothes and traditional _yukata_s filled their vision with colors. Before, the four of them could walk bit freely around the location. Now, they needed to stay close in order not to be separated. They could brush each other's shoulders when walking.

It was already at 11.18 when Kira and Athrun stood at the corner.

"So, you really want to do it tonight?" Kira asked in lowly voice.

Athrun blushed at his question before nodded and answered, "yes."

Kira smiled at his best friend, "I hope you luck."

"I only need to make sure she's with me when the time comes."

Cagalli and Lacus walked with two cotton candies in hands. They were smiling at each other while eating the cotton candies. The two of them looked much younger than their real ages. When the two of them arrived at the boys' spot, they offer their candies to them. Kira took a bite on Lacus' candy. While Athrun, since he didn't really like sweet things except Cagalli, only took a small bite at his girlfriend's cotton candy.

"Cags, let me take a bite. Yours has different color to Lacus' candy. Does it taste different?" Kira asked.

Cagalli sneered, "what a sweet-tooth. Go ahead, take a bite."

The brown haired male smirked before took one mouthful candy; leaving only a half of the real size of her candy.

"Kira!"

000

It was the last minutes before midnight when Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli walked through the packed crowded to reach the middle area of the yard to get the best view of the fire-works. It's one of the most advertised part of the celebration; the fire-works party. The females really loved the fire-works. The males loved the way smiles made their way on their girlfriends' faces. So, it's only right for them to try reaching the middle of the yard before the spot packed already.

"Let's hold hands and stay close. Don't be separated," Athrun bent his body to whisper on Cagalli's ear.

Cagalli nodded and held his hand. Their tangled hands sent warmness to their hearts. Athrun grasped her hands tighter. His heart beat faster in his chest. Besides them, Kira and Lacus also held each other's hand with warm smiles on their faces.

000

Athrun held the hand in his own tighter. However, behind him, Cagalli _ouch_-ed. As it's not usual for her to yelp because of his tight grasp, he looked behind to find no Cagalli at all. There, in front of him was a red haired girl who was blushing like tomatoes. She smiled shyly at the blue haired male.

"Uhhh, sorry," Athrun apologized to the girl while releasing her hand. His emerald eyes looked in various directions to spot his blonde haired girlfriend, "did you know where the girl I was with before?" he asked the red haired girl.

The girl glanced at him a little and blushed redder, "I have no idea. You were taking my hand in yours. My name's Meyrin Hawke, what's yours?"

Athrun frowned. How could he let go of Cagalli's hand? He brushed past Meyrin without any single glance; ignoring her question fully. He looked around to see where she was. He tried to call her phone, but it was busy tone that welcomed him; not the _melodious_ voice of her. When he saw a blonde haired girl clothed in green _yukata_, he thought it was Cagalli. But, no. He got the wrong person.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were the one I sought. Excuse me."

It was almost the time of changing year.

Athrun sweated and trembled. He couldn't find Cagalli anywhere. If he couldn't find his girlfriend anywhere, his plan would go to waste. What should he do? What could he do? Both phones of Kira and Lacus were busy, too. Suddenly, the stage not too far away from where he stood looked so bright.

000

"**Ten…!"**

The people around Cagalli started to count from ten. She glanced to see Athrun besides her. However, he was nowhere to see. Kira and Lacus stood not too far from her. She approached them.

"**Nine…!"**

Cagalli tapped the pairing's shoulders lightly before saying, "Kira, Lacus, I lost Athrun."

"**Eight…!"**

"Try calling him," Kira suggested with worrying gaze. He exchanged glance with Lacus.

"**Seven…!"**

Cagalli took out her phone and saw that there were seven miscalls from Athrun in the last two minutes. She dialed his numbers and put the phone on her ear.

"**Six…!"**

_Tuut … tuuut … tuut._

_Tuut … tuuut … tuut._

"**Five…!"**

She shook her head no. There was no answer. She sighed.

"**Four…!"**

She smiled sadly, "this year we won't be holding hands when watching the fire-works."

"**Three…!"**

Lacus hugged the sad blonde girl and whispered, "at least, the two of you see the same sparkling fire-works."

Kira tried to call Athrun through his own phone. However, he got no luck.

"**Two…!"**

One second before the New Year. There were many small lights on the roof of the Orb High building. The people in charge to light up the fire-works were ready.

"**One…!"**

There were so many colorful sparkles on the sky; accompanying the twinkling little stars and the moon. People were cheering. However, together with the cheers of 'Happy New Year', one loudest voice resonated through the loud speakers, "Cagalli Yula Athha! Please, marry me!"

People stopped cheering and looked to the stage in awe. There was a handsome male on the stage, under the spot light; held a microphone. Everything was paused. There was no other voice except for the _boom-boom _of the fire-works that painted the night sky.

Kira chuckled lightly, "I couldn't believe that he take that action."

Cagalli gaped. She cried out of happiness. She didn't know that Athrun would be proposing to her.

"Cagalli, I really love you. For the years of us together, my feeling for you never changes. I want us to be together for forever. Please, marry me."

She smiled and walked little by little broke through the crowded. When she finally reached the very front, she climbed up; helped by some people in charge of the stage. By the time she stood besides Athrun, the crowded already cheered.

"Accept! Accept! Accept!"

"Marry him!"

Cagalli and Athrun stared at each other. Athrun then kneeled in front of her. He took out a red box from his jacket before took a long breath and said, "Cagalli, once more, please marry me."

Cagalli smiled, jumped, and hugged him. "Yes! Yes!"

The people cheered happier while viewing them. Many people clapped their hands when Athrun put a beautiful simple ring on her finger. Girls adored by the sight in front of them. Need great bravery to propose in front of many people. He certainly owned great bravery.

Kira and Lacus stood with wide smiles. They were happy that finally, he proposed to her, although the plan's changed drastically. From the real simple plan of proposing during the fireworks in the middle of the crowd, to the unexpected turn-out of proposing during the fireworks from the stage. The least, the two of them were lastly engaged. Up above the sky, the fire-works' sparkle added the memorable moments with happiness. Really, what a sparkling moment!

000

END

000

[1] let's pretend that Orb owns not a four-season-cycle, but a two-season-cycle.

[2] referring to the rumor than there would be apocalypse in 2012. I don't intend to insult anyone in accordance to this matter, ok?

[3] referring to an American sci-fi disaster film directed by Roland Emmerich. Once more, I don't intend to insult anyone in accordance to this matter.

Well, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I hope that this is good and understandable to read. Errr … mind to review?

Anyway, please visit / / www . facebook events / 529216130430484 / or our AsuCaga Forever Group on / / www . facebook groups / AsuCagaForever / to get information about AsuCaga Valentine's Day Parade! Let's revive this fandom!


End file.
